7 Jahre
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: I hate Summarys! Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin und Überlebende. ... Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin und Überlebende 7 harter Jahre. ... Ich bin Pansy Parkinson. Schon immer gewesen. Und werde es immer bleiben. Please R&R. Don't like don't read!


Hey Leute, hab' mal wieder was Neues ausprobiert. Hoffe es gefällt euch. =)

**Summary:** I hate Summarys. Teilweise AU. Pansys POV über ihr Leben und warum sie so ist, wie sie ist. Eigentlich bin ich kein großer Pansy-Fan, aber ich finde dass ihr Leben nie wirklich stark beleuchtet worden ist. Also dachte ich mir, versuche ich doch mal es zu beschreiben.

**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR, nix meins, ich mach das nur zum Spaß. Und ich bekomme wie immer kein Geld dafür...**MIST!!!**^^

* * *

**7 Jahre**

Name: Pansy Parkinson  
Alter: 18 Jahre  
Zeichen: Schlange  
So ungefähr kann man mich am Gröbsten beschreiben. Am Besten beschreiben kann man mich, denke ich, mit den Worten: grausam, herrschsüchtig und teuflisch.  
Das ich vor 7 Jahren nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde, war berechtigt. Ich bin eine Slytherin durch und durch.  
Auch wenn ich hin und wieder emotionale Momente hatte, konnte ich diese aber immer mit fiesen Sprüchen kaschieren. Es gab niemanden dem ich vertraut habe. Niemanden mit dem ich ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen konnte. Niemand außer ihm.  
Draco Malfoy. Slytherin durch und durch.  
Mein Vertrauter.  
Mein Geliebter.  
Mein Gegenstück.  
Mein Freund.  
Alles was ich jemals in meinem Leben gebraucht habe.  
Alles woran ich jemals in meinem Leben geglaubt habe.  
Alles in das ich jemals in meinem Leben mein Vertrauen gesetzt habe.  
Alles was ich jemals in meinem Leben geliebt habe.  
Doch ihn davon zu überzeugen hat mich all meine Kraft gekostet. Aber es hat sich gelohnt.  
Den ersten Kuss tauschten wir, als wir erst 11 waren.  
Es war an Weihnachten. Er saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ich bin zurückgekehrt, da ich die Stimmung zuhause nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Seit dem Tod meines Bruders waren meine Eltern nicht mehr dieselben. Also verschwand ich um dieser Stille und Depression zu entfliehen.  
Draco war überrascht mich zu sehen, aber irgendwie auch glücklich und erleichtert.  
Er sagte, er hätte Angst um mich gehabt und freute sich, mich wieder zu sehen. Wir haben geredet, lange, viel, über alles.  
Und irgendwann folgte dann der erste Kuss.  
Hätte ich damals gewusst, was dieser Kuss alles ausgelöst hat, hätte ich vermutlich einen Rückzieher gemacht. Aber wie das nun mal mit Kurzschlussreaktionen so ist, man denkt nicht darüber nach, man tut es einfach.  
Und ich habe es getan. Wir haben uns geküsst. Vielleicht ein Fehler. Vielleicht aber auch das Beste was ich in dieser Situation tun konnte. Keine Ahnung. Es war ein Impuls.

Das zweite Schuljahr begann dann mit einigen Paukenschlägen. Potter und sein treudoofer Mitläufer Weasley kamen anstelle des Hogwarts-Express' mit einem fliegenden Auto, und wurden damit gleich zu so etwas wie Nationalhelden. Mich hat es nicht interessiert. Ich hatte die wohl schlimmsten Sommerferien aller Zeiten erlebt.  
Meine Eltern haben mich wie eine Aussätzige behandelt. Sie gaben mir die Schuld an Timothys Tod.  
Mum hat sich beinahe jeden Tag eingesperrt und Dad war so gut wie nie da. Ich konnte nichts tun um meine Langeweile zu beenden.  
Der zweite Paukenschlag war Draco der als Sucher für unser Quidditch-Team ausgewählt wurde.  
Danach wurde er wieder unausstehlich und auch zu mir war er nicht mehr derselbe. Es war zwar nicht das, was ich mir erhofft hatte, nach unserem Kuss, aber ich musste damit leben.  
Das zweite Schuljahr endete, wie es begonnen hatte, mit einem Paukenschlag. Potter, Wiesel und Granger waren Nationalhelden, Draco mal wieder im Abseits und ich alleine.

Und so begannen erneute 8 Wochen quälenden Unmuts in meinem Elternhaus.  
Die Stimmung war noch schlimmer als im Jahr zuvor.  
Meine Mutter hatte meinen Vater verlassen und er hat sich den Feuerwhiskey geflüchtet.  
Nach fast drei Wochen stand ich dann bei Draco vor der Tür.  
Er war zwar sehr überrascht, ließ mich aber dennoch gewähren. Vor allem als er sah, war mein Vater mit mir gemacht hatte.  
Noch in der gleichen Nacht schliefen wir miteinander. Vielleicht auch ein Fehler. Vielleicht auch das Richtige.  
Was auch immer. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, in diesem Augenblick hat es sich einfach richtig angefühlt.  
Und das tut es auch heute noch.

Das dritte Schuljahr begingen wir gemeinsam. Nicht als Paar, aber als Gefährten. Es war das Jahr der Dementoren.  
Sirius Black, ein Verwandter von Draco, war aus Askaban geflohen. Wie er das angestellt hatte wusste ich nicht und erfuhr erst nach dem Ende des Krieges davon. Er war verurteilt worden, Potters Eltern an den Dunklen Lord verraten zu haben.  
Wie sich herausstellte war er tatsächlich unschuldig gewesen. Doch das interessierte mich alles nicht. Ich war zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Zwar haben Draco und ich uns in diesem Jahr angenähert, doch war ich nicht in der Lage, mich ihm völlig zu öffnen. Aber auch er hatte so seine Probleme und war auch nicht bereit sich wirklich auf mich einzulassen. Also standen wir praktisch immer noch am Anfang von allem.  
Am Ende des Schuljahres bot er mir dann sogar an, die Ferien bei ihm zu verbringen, doch ich lehnte ab. Ich wollte zuerst sehen, ob mein Vater wieder zur Vernunft gekommen ist. Er hatte sich nämlich während des gesamten Schuljahres nicht bei mir gemeldet. Es kam auch keine Reaktion auf seine Taten, also ging ich davon aus, er hätte es hinter sich gelassen. Doch er hatte es nicht. Meine Ankunft zuhause war ungefähr so spektakulär wie ein Schoßhündchen beim Fressen.  
Mum war immer noch weg und Dad ähnelte eher dem Blutigen Baron als meinem Vater. Er war ausgemergelt, abgemagert und sein bisher noch junges Gesicht schien in diesem Jahr mehr gealtert zu sein, als in all den Jahren zuvor. Seine Haare begannen zu ergrauen, aus seinen kleinen Stirnfalten sind richtige Schluchten geworden und auch aus seinen Augen war sehr schwer zu lesen. Sie waren tränenverschmiert und blutunterlaufen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er einfach nicht mehr mein Vater war sondern ein Fremder. Ein Fremder der mich wie eine Fremde behandelte. Ich war traurig, aufgelöst und fertig. Aber auch zu stolz Draco um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Doch am Ende habe ich es doch getan.  
Zwei Tage nach der Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschaft.  
In der Nacht in der ich verschwand regnete es.  
Klatschnass stand ich vor den Toren Malfoy Manors'.  
Draco empfing mich mit einer Art, die mich fast erweichen ließ.  
Wieder schliefen wir miteinander und dieses Mal war es definitiv kein Fehler.  
Es war absolut richtig!

Das vierte Schuljahr ausführlich zu beschreiben würde mir vermutlich das Herz brechen.  
Dumbledore hatte ein "Trimagisches Turnier" veranstaltet. Daraufhin kamen einige Schüler von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang zu uns und es gab eine Menge Trubel.  
Draco hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Potter fertig zu machen (was ja im Grunde nicht wirklich etwas Neues war), und ich begnügte mich damit Granger in den Dreck zu ziehen. Hat sogar zeitweise funktioniert.  
Am Ende war dann wieder große Trauer angesagt.  
Cedric Diggory Hogwarts-Champion des Trimagischen Turniers (neben Potter) wurde von Voldemort umgebracht.  
Und dieser ist wieder aufgestanden. Zumindest hat Potter das behauptet. Im Nachhinein erfuhr ich durch Draco, dass er sogar Recht hatte.  
Ich erzählte meinem Vater davon, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Ich hätte ihm auch sagen können, dass ich zur Zauberministerin ernannt wurde und Draco geheiratet habe. Es hätte ihn genauso wenig interessiert.

Und so schien auch dieser Sommer zum Schlimmsten meines Lebens zu werden.  
Bereits bei meinem Eintreffen wurde ich von einer solch eisigen Kälte empfange, dass ich das Gefühl hatte jeden Augenblick zu erfrieren.  
Dad war nicht anwesend und Mum hat sich ja sowieso seit Jahren nicht mehr blicken lassen, geschweige denn sich auch nur einmal gemeldet.  
Also ich war mal wieder alleine. Vielleicht war es ja besser so. Doch die Einsamkeit war bloß die Ruhe vor dem unvermeidlichen Sturm. Als mein Vater abends nach Hause kam, war er betrunkener als jemals zuvor. Er verprügelte mich. Und dieses Mal war es schlimmer und grausamer als all die Male zuvor. Ich war Nahe dem Sterben, aber soweit ließ Dad es dann auch nicht kommen.  
Stattdessen misshandelte und missbrauchte er mich, bis ich irgendwann ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen bin.  
Als ich wieder aufwachte war ich alleine, meine Kleidung zerrissen und mein Körper war voller Blessuren, Striemen und Narben.  
Ich hatte unendliche und unerträgliche Schmerzen. Auch eine heiße Dusche konnte meine Schmerzen nicht lindern. Daraufhin schrieb ich Draco einen kurzen Brief und schilderte ihm, was passiert ist, und dass ich vermutlich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werde, weil ich den Sommer ich nicht überleben würde. Und wenn ich es täte, wäre ich vermutlich nicht in der Lage noch irgendwas zu tun. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und sagte ihm dass ich froh war ihn an meiner Seite gehabt zu haben. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, dass er mich zu seinen "Freunden" gezählt hatte.  
Als ich den Brief abschickte weinte ich so sehr, dass nicht nur der Brief, sondern auch meine Eule Mystic nass wurde. Ich hoffte, dass mein Brief überhaupt ankam. Ich hatte durch Zufall erfahren, dass das Ministerium Briefe abfing und heimlich durchlas. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass mein Brief ihn erreichte. Vielleicht war es ja ein Hilferuf, vielleicht aber auch nur ein Aufschrei der Verzweiflung.  
Was auch immer. Für Draco war es ein Hilferuf.  
Es dauerte nur einen Tag, da stand er vor meiner Tür.  
Nass bis auf die Knochen und weiß wie eine Wand.  
Seine Begrüßung war erschreckend, überraschend aber auch beruhigend.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und er fiel mir um den Hals und küsste mich.  
„Du musst mit mir kommen. Du musst wieder zur Schule gehen, ohne dich halte ich es nicht aus. Bitte, du musst mit mir gehen!", hatte er gesagt.  
Ich wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen küsste ich ihn erneut. Und dieses Mal war es definitiv kein Fehler. Es war richtig.  
Noch in dieser Nacht verschwanden wir.  
Wir flogen mit seinem Besen durch die Nacht. Es war ein gutes Gefühl ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen.  
Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als wie Malfoy Manor erreichten.  
Sein Vater war zwar nicht begeistert über meine Anwesenheit und noch weniger darüber dass Draco mich ohne Vorwarnung geholt hatte, aber auch er sah ein, dass ich zuhause nicht mehr sicher war. Vor allem als er meine Narben sah.  
Ich sah schlimmer aus als Granger nach ihrem Bubotubler-Angriff und Goyle nach seinem Zwischenfall mit Potter.  
In dieser Nacht brach ich unter Schmerzen zusammen und wurde ins St. Mungos gebracht. Draco wich nicht von meiner Seite.  
Und das war auch gut so.  
Ich glaube, dies war ungefähr der Zeitpunkt, in dem ich mich in Draco verliebte. Ich denke jedenfalls dass es Liebe gewesen sein musste, denn ich bin mir in einer Sache noch nie so sicher gewesen. Doch ich wusste auch, dass Draco nicht dasselbe empfand. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedenfalls noch nicht.  
Nach drei Wochen waren meine Wunden verheilt und meine Narben verschwunden. Aber die seelischen Verletzungen werden vermutlich niemals heilen.  
Die restliche Zeit verbrachte ich in Malfoy Manor. Draco kümmerte sich um mich so gut es ging und es ihm möglich war.  
Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, Bücher zu lesen und zu schlafen. Während dieser Zeit versuchte ich den Malfoys so wenig Aufwand wie möglich zu machen. Ich war schon froh, dass sie mich aufgenommen hatten, da wollte ich ihnen noch nicht unnötig zur Last fallen.  
Den Abendessen wohnte ich nur hin und wieder bei, Frühstück gab es zu keinen festen Zeiten und das Mittagessen ließ ich meistens komplett aus.  
Gegen Ende der Sommerferien kamen die Bücherlisten. Ebenfalls erhielten Draco und ich die Nachricht, dass wir zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt wurden. Seine Eltern waren sehr stolz auf ihn, von meinem Vater bekam ich nicht mal eine Nachricht mit Glückwünschen. Dennoch nahmen mich die Malfoys mit in die Winkelgassen und schenkten mir sogar etwas zu Ehren meiner Ernennung. Ein wunderschönes Ballkleid.  
Es war dunkelgrün und wurde nach oben hin etwas heller. Und nach unten verliefen Pailletten und Strasskristalle in parallelen Bahnen. Es war wirklich sehr schön und auch nicht billig, doch Mrs. Malfoy bestand darauf es mir zu schenken.  
Wir blieben fast 4 Stunden in der Winkelgasse bis wir endlich wieder in Malfoy Manor ankamen. Meine Kräfte waren weites gehend zu Ende und ich konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.  
Bevor Draco mich von zuhause "befreit" hatte, habe ich den Schlüssel zu unserem Gringotts-Verließ mitgehen lassen. Hauptsächlich um meine Schulsachen und anderen Auslagen bezahlen zu können. Vor allem aber um meinen Vater daran zu hindern unser gesamtes Familienvermögen für Alkohol auf den Kopf zu hauen. So konnte ich mir meine Schulbücher kaufen ohne auf die Malfoys finanziell angewiesen zu sein.  
Ich war ihnen schon genug zur Last gefallen.  
Einen Tag vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts veranstalteten die Malfoys ein kleines Abendessen zu Ehren von Draco und seiner Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler.  
Ein paar ehemalige Slytherins, welche mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun hatten waren eingeladen. Ich ebenfalls. Mrs. Malfoy hieß mich an, das Kleid anzuziehen. Damit wäre ich sicher der Star des Abends. Und sie hatte sogar Recht. Lucius Malfoy hätte mich gerne als Dracos Freundin vorgestellt, aber da protestierten sowohl er als auch ich.  
Draco, weil ich "nur" eine Freundin für ihn war.  
Und ich, weil es mir einfach zu wehgetan hätte, so zu tun als wären wir ein Paar, weil ich wirklich gerne mit ihm zusammen gewesen wäre. Es machte mich ja ohnehin schon fertig quasi Tür an Tür mit ihm zu wohnen, da wollte ich mein Herz nicht noch mehr in Stücke reißen, wenn ich mit ihm dass verliebte Pärchen gebe.  
Lucius stimmte widerwillig zu.  
Um 8 kamen die Gäste und um Viertel nach 8 begann das Essen. Ich muss gestehen, dass Draco doch sehr angenehm überrascht war von meinem Anblick.  
Narzissa hatte meine Haare (die in den letzten Jahren enorm an Länge zugenommen haben), geglättet und dann nach oben gesteckt.  
Sie ließ mich sogar etwas von dem Familienschmuck anziehen.  
Darunter ein Brilliantendiadem, Perlenohrringen (ebenfalls mit Brillianten besetzt), eine wunderschöne, herzförmige Halskette und ein Armreif in Form einer Schlange. Alles mit Brillianten, Smaragden, Rubinen und Saphiren besetzt.  
Ich muss sagen, und diesmal ohne in irgendeiner Form eingebildet zu klingen, ich war hübsch. Wirklich, ich sah gut aus.  
Das fanden im Übrigen auch die anderen Gäste und ich glaube, dass Lucius nicht der Einzige war, der mich gerne an der Seite von Draco gesehen hätte. Aber so weit waren wir noch lange nicht.  
Um kurz vor Mitternacht war der Abend beendet und die meisten Leute gegangen.  
Draco und ich hatten uns schon vorher verdrückt, da wir noch unsere Koffer packen mussten.  
Genau um Mitternacht waren die letzten Gegenstände verstaut und eingeräumt. Das Einzige was noch an meine Anwesenheit in Malfoy Manor erinnerte waren das Kleid, welches ich fein säuberlich in den Schrank zurück gehangen hatte. Ich wollte es erst am nächsten Tag einpacken. Außerdem hatte ich meine Schuluniform über einen Stuhl gehangen. Ich hatte noch nie etwas dafür übrig gehabt mich erst im Zug umzuziehen.  
Als ich (endlich) fertig mit allem war setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er war zwar ziemlich schlicht und nüchtern eingerichtet, strahlte aber dennoch eine solche Geborgenheit und Wärme aus, die ich in meinem gesamten Elternhaus noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.  
Ich wusste, dass ich es vermissen würde und dass es mir das Herz zerreißen wird, diesen Ort vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.  
Es war Viertel nach 2 als Draco zur Tür hereinkam.  
Ganz leise und ganz überraschend.  
Er kam rein, schloss leise die Tür und kam zu mir. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung küsste er mich.  
Und dieses Mal war es so ganz anders als jemals zuvor. Es war irgendwie fordernd aber gleichzeitig auch leidenschaftlich.  
Und wieder schliefen wir miteinander, mit allem was dazu gehörte. Mit Leidenschaft, Vertrauen, Liebe und Gefühlen die weder er noch ich jemals zuvor empfunden haben.  
Und dieses Mal war es länger und intensiver als all die Male zuvor.  
Erst um 4 Uhr morgens schliefen wir nebeneinander ein.  
Es war eine kurze Nacht. Um kurz nach 6 wurden wir unsanft von Dracos Mutter geweckt.  
Binnen 20 Minuten verschwanden wir im Bad und machten uns fertig. Um 7 Uhr waren wir fertig und erreichten den "Tropfenden Kessel".  
Als wir dann endlich (um 9 Uhr) im Hogwarts-Express saßen waren wir erledigt, ausgelaugt und platt, aber auch zufrieden und glücklich in unserem Abteil.

Und so begann das 5. Schuljahr.  
Es war das Jahr der Dolores Jane Umbridge. Das Schlimmste (nach Granger) was Hogwarts je passieren konnte.  
Ich könnte das Jahr ausführlich beschreiben, aber das wäre verschwendete Zeit.  
Die Kurzfassung: Umbridge war geisteskrank, Potter hat eine Widerstandsgruppe gegründet, Dumbledore ist zwischendurch verschwunden und erst gegen Ende des Schuljahres wieder aufgetaucht, Umbridge wurde ersatzweise Schulleiterin und Sirius Black wurde von seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange (Dracos Tante) umgebracht.  
Alles in allem ein sehr ereignisreiches Jahr. Am Aufregendsten war der "Ausbruch der "Wiesel"-Zwillinge".  
Auch wenn Draco und ich Mitglieder in Umbridges Inquisitionskommando waren den Ausbruch fanden auch wir recht amüsant. Und wenn wir jetzt keine Slytherins gewesen wären, dann hätten wir dem ganzen sogar noch unseren Applaus gespendet.  
So begnügten wir uns damit es als "ganz nett" abzutun und die Sache somit auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Am Ende des Schuljahres stand für mich wieder der Aufbruch in die Einsamkeit bevor. Sicher nach dem letzten Jahr, und besonders dem vorangegangen Sommer hätte ich Draco erneut um Hilfe bitten können. Vermutlich hätte er mir sogar Asyl gewährt, aber ich war zu stolz, und ehrlich gesagt auch zu ängstlich, ihn erneut um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Also machte ich mich alleine auf den Nachhauseweg.  
Doch dort hatte sich auch nach meinem 5. Schuljahr rein gar nichts geändert. Mum blieb verschollen und Dad hatte sein Leben nun voll und ganz dem Alkohol verschrieben.  
Ich konnte also nichts tun außer zu hoffen den Sommer zu überleben.  
Überraschenderweise habe ich ihn tatsächlich überlebt.  
Zwar nicht ohne Schmerzen, Blessuren und Narben, aber ich habe ihn überlebt.  
Der hohe Alkoholkonsum meines Vaters war ein Grund weshalb ich mich an manchen Tagen noch nicht einmal aus meinem Zimmer traute. Doch Weglaufen war keine Option. War es noch nie.  
Jede Nacht weinte ich mich in den Schlaf.  
Sehnte mich nach ihm.  
Nach Draco.  
Seiner Wärme. Seine starken Armen die sich schützend um meinen Körper schlangen. Seiner beruhigenden Stimme, die mir immer wieder sagte dass am Ende alles gut  
werden würde.  
Er fehlte mir so sehr. Diese Sehnsucht brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen.  
Doch noch weniger ertragen konnte ich die Nächte in denen ich nicht alleine war.  
Die Nächte in denen mein Vater mich nicht schlafen, sondern nur endlos leiden ließ. Die Nächte in denen er mich mit seinen Schlägen malträtierte, mich mit seinen Worten bespuckte wie ein Stück Dreck. Denn mehr als das war ich nie für ihn gewesen.  
Ein jämmerliches, wertloses Stück Dreck welches es nicht verdient hatte auf diesem Planeten zu wandeln.  
In jeder dieser Nächte ließ er es mich spüren. Immer wenn er in mich stieß, spürte ich seinen gesamten Hass auf mich, meine Mutter, den Tod meines Bruders und auf die gesamte Menschheit. Ich spürte seine Verbitterung und Verzweiflung über seine Einsamkeit. Er ließ es mich wissen.  
Nicht durch Worte. Seine Taten reichten völlig aus.  
Immer wenn er in mir war, wusste ich es. Ich wusste dass er mir für alles was geschehen war die Schuld gab. Auch wenn wir beide insgeheim wussten, dass dem nicht so war. Dass niemand etwas für die damaligen Geschehnisse konnte.  
Jede seiner harten Berührungen habe ich ertragen. Jede seiner verbotenen Küsse habe ich über mich ergehen lassen. Jede Träne die ich in diesen Nächten vergossen habe lasten noch heute auf meiner Seele.  
Auch wenn es heute Vergangenheit ist, so ist sie für mich noch immer allgegenwärtig. Sie wird mich nie mehr loslassen.  
Noch nie habe ich mir das Ende der Sommerferien so sehr herbeigewünscht wie in diesem Jahr.

Als Draco und ich uns wieder sahen schien ich nicht die einzige gewesen zu sein, die in diesem Sommer eine Veränderung durchgemacht hatte. Auch er schien gelitten zu haben. Vielleicht sogar mehr als ich. Auch wenn ich jetzt einfach mal davon ausgehe, dass sein Vater ihm niemals solche Leiden bereitet hatte.  
Lucius Malfoy war zwar ein durch und durch grausamer Mann, dennoch hatte er auch eine gewisse Vorstellung von Moral, Anstand und Ehre, die ihm definitiv mehr zu bedeuten schienen als meinem Vater. Dennoch schien das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn sich in den Ferien ebenfalls verändert zu haben. Doch ich wagte es nie Draco danach zu fragen.  
An Weihnachten fand ich es selbst heraus.  
Wir waren wieder allein. Jedoch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum sondern in einem Klassenzimmer.  
Dort hatte ich mich versteckt. Die Schmerzen der Misshandlungen meines Vaters verfolgten mich noch immer und ich konnte es kaum noch ertragen. Ich überlegte bereits, ob ich meinem Leben nicht selbst ein Ende bereiten sollte. Ich hätte es sogar getan, hätte Draco mich nicht im letzten Augenblick davon abgehalten.  
So erfuhr er dann auch die Wahrheit über meine Sommerferien.  
Ich zeigte ihm meine Narben. Sie zogen sich inzwischen über meinem gesamten Körper. Vor keiner Stelle hatte mein Vater halt gemacht. Jeder Zentimeter war mit Striemen übersäht die langsam begannen zu heilen. Einige verblassten bereits, doch andere waren noch sehr frisch und hatten gerade mal Krusten und Schorf gebildet.  
Ich schämte mich beinahe als ich so nackt vor ihm stand. Nicht weil ich eben nackt war, diesen Anblick war er mittlerweile gewöhnt. Sondern weil mein Körper nicht mehr derselbe war, den er noch vor einem Jahr geliebt hatte. Er war zerstört und geschunden von den Taten meines Vaters.  
Alles was ich von diesem Abend noch weiß ist, dass ich irgendwann in Dracos Armen eingeschlafen bin, nachdem wir uns geliebt haben, wie noch nie zuvor.  
All der Schmerz des Sommers war wie vergessen. Er hatte ihn mit nur einem Kuss ausgelöscht und beendet. Jede seiner Berührungen ließ mich ein bisschen mehr vergessen. Jede seiner Bewegungen ließ mich noch mehr verdrängen bis ich schließlich diesen kleinen süßen Tod gestorben bin, der mir in den Ferien wie ein großer unangenehmer Schmerz vorkam. Der jeden diese Akte zur bloßen Hölle machten.  
Wir wurden ein Paar. Kein gewöhnliches, da ich nun sein Geheimnis kannte, wusste was sein Auftrag war, was ihm in seinen Ferien widerfahren war.  
Ich hieß es nicht gut, wusste aber auch zugleich, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten konnte. Dass es keinen Weg gab diesen Auftrag zu umgehen.  
Alles was ich tun konnte war ihm ab und an den Rücken zu stärken, ihn bei Rückschlägen wieder aufzubauen und ihm Mut machen.  
Es war, als hätten wir auf einmal die Rollen getauscht.  
Bisher war er immer derjenige gewesen der mich aufbauen musste. Doch dieses Mal war ich diejenige die ihn wieder aufpäppelte. Ich redete ihm gut zu, versuchte ihn von seiner eigenen Angst abzuwenden. Denn die hatte er. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte Draco Malfoy richtige Angst. Ich konnte sie ihm zwar nie ganz nehmen, aber sie zumindest eindämmen.  
Nicht immer. Nur in diesen Nächten in denen er plötzlich an meinem Bett stand und mich mit seinen blauen Augen ansah.  
Ich konnte die Tränen sehen, die Angst, die Verzweiflung. Die Hilflosigkeit.  
Das waren die Nächte in denen ich mich ihm hingab. In denen ich meinen eigenen Schmerz, meinen eigenen Kummer, zu seinen Gunsten zurückstellte. Nur um ihn für einen Augenblick glücklich zu sehen. Wenn er über die Klippen sprang und dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war, fühlte auch mich für einen winzigen Moment befreit. Ihn durch diese Nächte glücklich zu machen war alles was ich tun konnte. Und für mich war es auch eine gute Möglichkeit meinen eigenen Schmerz für ein paar Augenblicke zu vergessen.  
In diesen Momenten waren wir beide glücklich. Auch wenn diese Nächte alles andere als unschuldig waren, so fühlte es sich so an, als wäre sie es. Wenn wir nebeneinander einschliefen hatte es immer etwas Unschuldiges. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was, aber mir kam es manchmal so vor, als könnte ich uns zwei wie aus weiter Ferne beobachten.  
Dann fühlte ich mich glücklich. Und nur dann.  
Das sechste Schuljahr endete tragisch. Dracos Auftrag war es Dumbledore zu töten. Doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Ich hatte es mir fast schon gedacht. Er war kein wirklicher Todesser. Mord war nicht sein Ding. War es nie gewesen.  
Dafür war er dann doch zu gefühlvoll. Zu emotional. Zu sehr ein Mensch.  
Am Ende war es Snape der Dumbledore durch den _Avada_ vom Astronomieturm in den Tod stürzen ließ.  
Ich war zwar nie ein wirklich großer Fan oder Anhänger von Dumbledore, dennoch kam ich nicht umhin einige Tränen zu vergießen. Er war, trotz seiner Eigenheiten, immer noch ein großer Mann. Ein großer Zauberer. Selbst die Slytherins trauerten um ihn. Sogar Draco.  
Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er im Grunde zu menschlich für einen Todesser ist.  
Nach Dumbledores Tod verschwand er mit Snape und ein paar anderen Todessern, unter anderem seiner Tante Bellatrix und Fenrir Greyback. Wohin wusste ich nicht.  
Aber ich wusste, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Auch wenn er in seinem Vorhaben gescheitert war, so war er doch noch immer ein Slytherin und zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch ein Todesser. Außerdem hatte Snape, so wie ich es im Nachhinein von Draco erfahren habe, den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, Draco bis in den Tod zu beschützen. Und ich wusste, dass Snape es nicht zulassen würde, dass Draco etwas geschieht. In diesem Fall konnte man diesem Mann voll und ganz vertrauen.  
Und so war es dann auch. Er hatte ihn beschützt.  
Ich hingegen hatte nun niemanden mehr der mich beschützte.

So kehrte ich alleine, ängstlich und voller Panik Draco vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen in mein Elternhaus zurück.  
Eine Veränderung zu erwarten war überflüssig gewesen. Ich wusste dass dem nicht so war. Und ich behielt Recht.  
Die einzige Veränderung war, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fragte, wo meine Mutter wohl hin verschwunden war. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich so plötzlich davon anfing.  
Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass ich in diesem Schuljahr zum ersten Mal bewusst daran erinnert wurde, dass ich eigentlich keine richtige Mutter mehr hatte. Es gab eine Frau die mich geboren hatte, doch wie eine Mutter hatte sie sich jahrelang nicht benommen. Dazu hätte sie ja zwischendurch mal anwesend sein müssen.  
Ich konnte mich kaum noch an sie erinnern. Ich weiß noch immer wie sie war, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Mit 6 war sie wie eine Heldin für mich. Ich vergötterte diese Frau. Ich himmelte sie an. Wollte immer so wie sie sein. Doch nach ihrem Verschwinden habe ich sie nach und nach vergessen, bis ich sie irgendwann fast komplett aus meinem Gedächtnis gestrichen habe.  
Doch nun, da mir wieder 8 Wochen des Schmerzes bevorstanden musste ich mich doch fragen, was aus meiner einstigen Heldin geworden war.  
Wohin war sie gegangen? Was hatte sie in all den Jahren getan? Lebte sie überhaupt noch?  
So viele Fragen und nicht eine Antwort. Meinen Vater nach ihr zu fragen war praktisch Selbstmord. Außerdem hatte ich zu viel Angst.  
So verkroch ich mich so oft es ging in meinem Zimmer. Nachts lag ich oft stundenlang wach. Weinte in die dunkle Nacht hinein.  
Mehr als einmal sehnte ich mir den Tod herbei. Damit er mir die Erlösung brachte, die ich nach den Nächten der grausamen und brutalen Zweisamkeit mit meinem Vater so dringend suchte.  
Nein, es hatte sich nichts verändert. Er tat es wieder. Und wieder und wieder. Manchmal mehrmals hintereinander. Ohne Pause. Zwang mich zu den grausamsten Dingen. Misshandelte, missbrauchte und folterte mich bis aufs Blut. Doch all mein Schreien und Flehen schien nie etwas zu nützen. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihm zu gefallen und törnte ihn nur noch mehr an.  
Er war brutaler als jemals zuvor. Er machte nun vor nichts mehr Halt. Nicht mal mehr am Tag war ich vor ihm sicher.  
An manchen Tagen wagte ich kaum zu atmen, so verängstigt war ich, dass er mich hören konnte. Und verließ ich doch mal mein Zimmer, so musste ich äußerst leise vorgehen, damit er mich nicht bemerkte.  
Doch damit hatte ich nicht immer Glück. Oftmals scheiterte ich.  
Dann nahm er mich auch in den anderen Räumen. Es interessierte ihn nicht dass ich beinahe drauf ging. Es war ihm völlig gleich, dass er mir die schlimmsten Qualen bereitete die ich jemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Es zerriss mir das Herz. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn getötet, doch dachte ich, dass es irgendwann jemandem auffallen könnte, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre.  
Sein Alkoholkonsum hatte zwar tatsächlich nachgelassen, doch seine Kreativität an Grausamkeiten war ins unermessliche gewachsen. Täglich dachte er sich neue Dinge aus, mit denen er mich bis zu Unendlichkeit schinden konnte. Noch heute frage ich mich, wie ich diesen Sommer überlebte. Da ich nicht wusste, ob ich Draco jemals wieder sehen würde, freute ich mich noch nicht mal auf mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Dies war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb dieser Sommer der Schlimmste von allen war.  
Am Liebsten wäre ich gestorben.  
Doch mein Vater ließ es nie so weit kommen. Kurz bevor ich dem Sterben nah war, ließ er immer von mir ab. Egal wo im Haus wir waren, er ließ mich so zurück wie ich war. Geschunden, blutend und dem Tode nah. Aber so am Ende meiner Kräfte war ich nie, dass ich den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erlebt hätte.

Ein Tag kam mir manchmal vor wie ein ganzes Jahr. Hin und wieder konnte ich mich vor meinem Vater verstecken. Doch die meiste Zeit musste ich seine Demütigungen ertragen bis ich zumeist ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.  
Erst gegen Ende der Sommerferien sah er kaum noch Sinn in meinen Misshandlungen und ließ mich in Ruhe.  
Zwar war ich mittlerweile 17 und konnte auch außerhalb der Schule Magie anwenden, aber diverse Flüche wurden dennoch vom Ministerium überwacht. Sowohl von Erwachsenen als auch von Schülern. So machte es nur wenig Sinn meinem Vater etwas anzutun.  
Stattdessen nutzte ich die Möglichkeit der freien Magienutzung um meine Wunden und Narben so gut es eben ging verschwinden zu lassen, oder sie zumindest auszuheilen. Ganz verschwinden werden die Meisten wohl nie.  
In meiner letzten Nacht in meinem Elternhaus versuchte ich meinem Vater gänzlich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch er fand mich in der Küche.  
Ich hatte Angst, wie immer wenn er diesen Blick hatte. Doch zum ersten Mal sprach er mit mir, so als wäre in den vergangen Jahren nichts von alledem zwischen uns vorgefallen.  
Es war nur ein Satz. 5 Worte. Und doch erschreckten sie mich mehr als ich hätte erwarten können.  
„Du siehst aus wie sie!"  
Ratlos sah ich ihn an. Ich wusste nicht was er meinte.  
„Wie wer? Wer ist "Sie"?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Deine Mutter.", antwortete er knapp.  
Ich wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Und das nicht nur weil es mich zu sehr schockte dass wir ein Gespräch miteinander führten ohne dass er mich mit seinen Fäusten malträtierte. Eher weil ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte. Und wenn, dann nur bruchstückhaft.  
Die Frage, die mir seit Beginn der Sommerferien auf der Zunge brannte stolperte einfach so aus meinem Mund, ohne dass ich länger darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Wo ist sie?"  
Diesmal war er derjenige der mich ratlos ansah.  
Doch anstatt mir zu antworten machte er einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab. Kurz darauf flog ein Blatt Pergament auf den Küchentisch.  
„Lies.", war seine kurze Aufforderung der ich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken nachkam.  
Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich das Pergament in meine Hände und entfaltete es.  
Es war ein Brief.  
Geschrieben mit roter Tinte. Oder war es Blut? Ich wusste es nicht zu sagen.  
Auch wenn es schon ziemlich lange her war, ich erkannte die Handschrift sofort.  
Es war ihre Handschrift.  
Noch ehe ich zu lesen begann fühlte ich bereits wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
Darin stand folgendes:

_Lieber Patrick, liebe Pansy,_

_wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest, werde ich bereits tot sein. Ich kann diesen Verlust nicht ertragen. Ich kann niemandem die Schuld an diesem schrecklichen Ereignis geben. Auch nicht dir, meiner kleinen Pansy. Es tut mir Leid dass ich dich nicht weiter aufwachsen sehen werde, aber ich kann nicht länger unter den Lebenden weilen wenn mein Herz bereits seit Ewigkeiten im Reich der Toten weilt. Ich werde meinem kleinen Timothy nachgehen. Es tut mir Leid dass ich euch nun alleine lasse, aber ich weiß ihr beiden werdet lernen damit zu Recht zu kommen und euch zu arrangieren._

_In Liebe_

_Pennilyn_

Tränen rannen an meinen Wangen hinab. Meine Mum war nie verschwunden.  
Sie hatte sich selbst das Leben genommen um bei meinem Bruder zu sein.  
Liebte sie ihn denn so sehr und mich so wenig dass sie mich alleine ließ?  
Alleine mit diesem Mann der sich nach und nach zu diesem Monster entwickelte?  
Warum?  
Das war die einzige Frage die ich mir immer und immer wieder stellte.  
Warum nur war sie auf diese Weise gegangen?  
Warum habe ich ihr nur so wenig bedeutet, dass sie sich nicht darum scherte wie es mit mir weiter ging?  
Oder auch mit ihm?  
Hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, was ihr Handeln anrichten würde? Was sie damit aus ihm machen würde? Zu was sie ihn damit hatte werden lassen?  
Sah ich ihr wirklich so ähnlich?  
Vielleicht.  
Vielleicht sah ich ihr ähnlich, aber im Wesen waren wir grundverschieden.  
Ich hätte niemals meine Familie verlassen, schon gar nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Es war nicht fair. Weinend lief ich in mein Zimmer. Den Brief noch immer in meinen Händen haltend.  
In dieser Nacht schlief ich schlecht. Und am nächsten Morgen verließ ich das Haus schon sehr früh.  
Ich hatte keine Lust meinem Vater über den Weg zu laufen. Ich fragte mich, wie lange er es schon wusste. Wie lange hatte er diesen Brief nun schon aufbewahrt? Hatte er meine Mutter vielleicht sogar gefunden nachdem sie sich das Leben genommen hatte? Hatte er sie beerdigt? Was war mit ihr geschehen?  
Noch mehr Fragen und noch weniger Antworten. Doch stellen wollte ich diesmal wirklich keine von ihnen.  
Nie wieder wollte ich in diese Hölle zurück. Nie wieder!  
Die Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express war einsam. Außer einem Zweitklässler aus Slytherin befand sich niemand in meinem Abteil. Und ich legte auch keinerlei Wert darauf noch jemand anderes zu sehen. Meine Freundinnen Millicent und Daphne kamen zwar für einen kurzen Augenblick vorbei, doch sie merkten schnell dass man mit mir nicht mehr sonderlich viel anfangen konnte. Daher verließen sie mich schon sehr bald und auch der Zweitklässler hielt der gedrückten Stimmung die von mir ausging nach einer Weile nicht mehr stand und ging ebenfalls.  
Mir war das nur Recht. So hatte ich Zeit für mich.  
Zeit um über alles nachzudenken. Zeit zu trauern. Zeit um zu weinen.  
Ich hätte nicht erwartet dass ich nach all den Jahren noch immer Tränen übrig hatte nach allem was mir in der Vergangenheit widerfahren ist. Doch anscheinend waren sie noch immer nicht aufgebraucht.  
Zwischenzeitlich fragte ich mich ernsthaft ob ich jemals wieder würde lächeln können. Ehrlich lächeln und nicht vorspielen zu lächeln nur um den anderen zu demonstrieren dass ich stark war und dass nichts und niemand mir, Pansy Parkinson, etwas anhaben konnte.  
Dass sich die Abteiltür öffnete und sich jemand neben mich setzte realisierte ich nicht.  
Ich bemerkte die Person erst, als sie mich von der Seite ansah und meine Schultern berührte.  
„Warum weinst du?", hörte ich die Person neben mir sagen.  
Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es gab nur einen Menschen auf dieser Welt dem diese Stimme gehörte.  
Ihm.  
„W- was machst du denn hier? W- wieso bist du hier?", fragte ich völlig erschrocken.  
„Es war ein langer, harter Sommer. Doch ich habe ihn überlebt. Mehr oder weniger. Das Ministerium konnte mir nichts anhaben, da es sich zu sehr vor Du-weißt-schon-wem fürchtet. Da hat es mich laufen lassen.", erklärte er.  
Ich glaube noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben habe ich eine solche Erleichterung verspürt wie in diesem Augenblick.  
All meine Schmerzen, meine Trauer und meine Qualen vergessend warf ich mich in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an mich.  
Niemals mehr wollte ich ihn wieder gehen lassen.  
„Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich habe mir so viele Sorgen um dich gemacht!", brachte ich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, und nachdem ich es dann endlich mal geschafft hatte ihn los zu lassen, hervor und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ging mir genauso. Aber ich hatte unverschämtes Glück, das gebe ich zu. Die Ferien waren die Hölle. Ich habe ihn gesehen, mehr als einmal. Aber er hat Gnade walten lassen und mich verschont. Warum weiß ich nicht. Vater sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Gründe hat und ich diese nicht anzweifeln darf sonder ihm zu danken habe. Das habe ich auch getan. Aber ich habe nachgedacht, und ich glaube, mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob seine Seite wirklich die Richtige ist.", berichtete er.  
„Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht. Ich hatte anderes zu tun.", war meine kurze Antwort.  
Sie war nicht gelogen. Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht auf welche Seite ich mich letzten Endes stellen werde. Für mich gab es bisher nie wirklich eine Seite. Da ich jeden Tag mit dem Tod rechnete war es mir egal auf wessen Seite ich denn nun letztendlich mein Leben lassen würde.  
Einsam und grauenvoll wäre mein Tod so oder so gewesen. Da machte es keinen Unterschied ob ich nun auf Voldemorts oder Potters Seite stand. Mein Tod wäre derselbe.  
So erklärte ich es ihm dann auch. Und er verstand.  
Und dann sprach er dass aus, wovor ich mich seit unserem Wiedersehen am Meisten gefürchtet hatte. Der Grund weshalb ich ihn nicht wirklich ansehen konnte.  
Es war nicht die Scham, dass er in meinen Augen ablesen konnte was mir in den Ferien alles widerfahren war. Es waren vielmehr die nur schwach verheilten Narben und Striemen die einem alles offen legten und die dennoch mehr Fragen offen ließen.  
Als ich mich endlich traute, ihm mein Gesicht zu zeigen erschrak er.  
Ich war nicht sehr überrascht über diese Reaktion. Vielen Menschen hätte ich mit meinem Gesicht große Angst eingejagt. Hier und da sah man noch winzige Rückstände von vertrocknetem Blut, welches langsam begann zu verkrusten.  
Überall zeichneten sich kleine, feine Narben ab. Die Wunden der vergangen Tage waren noch nicht vollständig verschwunden. Sie taten noch immer weh.  
Und wieder begann ich zu weinen.  
„Pansy, w- was ist nur mit dir geschehen?", wollte er wissen.  
„Mein Vater.", war meine knappe Antwort.  
Mit tränenverschmierten Augen konnte ich sehen wie sich großes Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.  
„Wie konnte er dir so etwas antun?", fragte er fast tonlos.  
Statt einer Antwort reichte ich ihm lediglich den Brief meiner Mutter den ich die ganze Zeit über in meinem Umhang versteckt hatte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er das Pergament und las was dort geschrieben stand. Erfuhr, was der Grund für meine Leiden in den letzten Jahren war.  
„Sie ist tot?", hauchte er, teilweise entsetzt teilweise traurig.  
„Ja." Das war alles war ich hervorbringen konnte, bevor ein erneuter Schwall Tränen aus meinen Augen schossen.  
„Seit wann?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Auf einmal war sie nicht mehr da. Und ich habe nie nach ihr gefragt. Warum weiß ich nicht.", erwiderte ich.  
Meine Tränen erstickten meine Stimme und ich hatte Mühe überhaupt noch einen Ton herauszubringen.  
Draco merkte schnell, dass ich nicht wirklich darüber reden wollte, doch wusste er auch, dass wenn ich so weit war, ich ihm alles erzählen würde. So schwieg er und nahm mich in den Arm.  
So verbrachten wir die restliche Fahrt, bis wir in Hogwarts ankamen. Augenscheinlich hatte sich nichts an den alten Gemäuern geändert, doch wusste ein jeder dass seit Dumbledores Tod nichts mehr so war wie früher.  
Das merkte man allein schon daran, dass Snape zum Direktor ernannt wurde und die Carrows, ein äußerst grausames und diabolisches Geschwisterpaar die neuen Lehrer waren. Gerüchten zufolge hatte Voldemort persönlich dafür gesorgt dass sie in Hogwarts unterrichteten. Wie ich im Nachhinein erfuhr, stimmte es sogar.  
Das Schuljahr an sich verbrachten Draco und ich überwiegend gemeinsam. Wir lernten für unsere Prüfung und schotteten uns von fast allem ab. Wir blieben für uns. Wenn wir nicht über den Büchern hingen versuchte Draco mich von meinen Narben zu befreien.  
Ihre Entfernungen waren teilweise noch schmerzhafter als ihre Entstehungen. Oft musste ich mich extrem zurückhalten um nicht zu schreien oder erneut Tränen zu vergießen. Aber es lohnte sich.  
Gegen Ende des Schuljahres war ich fast vollkommen von meinen Narben befreit. Nur ein paar meiner ältesten konnte Draco nicht entfernen.  
Aber das war auch nicht nötig. Entweder konnte man sie kaum noch sehen, oder sie waren an Stellen die außer ihm nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam. Außerdem erinnerten sie mich immer wieder an die Dinge die mein Vater mit mir getan hatte.  
Äußerlich werden vielleicht auch diese Narben noch verheilen, aber innerlich werden sie wohl nie ganz verheilen können. Dafür sitzen der Schmerz und die Demütigung einfach zu tief.  
An manchen Tagen wünschte ich mir inständig ich könnte ihn so leiden lassen wie er mich, doch dann dachte ich an dieses kurze Gespräch in unserer Küche und was er zu mir sagte.  
"_Du siehst aus wie sie."  
_War es möglich dass er das alles gar nicht mir sondern eigentlich ihr antat?  
Dass ich stellvertretend für meine Mutter all diese Leiden ertragen musste? Weil sie meinen Vater auf diese Weise verlassen hatte?  
Vielleicht war das tatsächlich möglich. Doch würde ich es nie herausfinden da ich mir geschworen habe nie wieder dorthin zurück zu gehen. Und an diesem Plan habe ich bis heute festgehalten.  
Eine Rückkehr könnte ich einfach nicht ertragen. Irgendwann würde es mich doch noch umbringen.  
Irgendwann würde er mich doch noch umbringen.  
Stellvertretend für sie.  
Meine Mutter die es nicht geschafft hat, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen und sowohl meinen Vater als auch mich in einer unendlichen Dunkelheit zurückgelassen hatte.  
Im Laufe des Schuljahres begann ich sie zu hassen, dann versuchte ich sie zu verstehen, nachzuempfinden was wohl in ihr vorgegangen sein musste bevor sie sich selbst und ihrem Leben ein Ende bereitet hatte und am Ende begann ich zu verzeihen. Es dauerte lange und es war mehr als nur qualvoll, doch zum Schluss konnte ich ihr tatsächlich einen Hauch Vergebung entgegenbringen.  
Ihr endgültig zu verzeihen würde vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern, aber mit Dracos Hilfe bin ich auf einem guten Weg dahin.  
Das Ende des Schuljahres zu beschreiben lohnt sich nicht wirklich da unzählige Zeitungen es bereits in aller Länge und Deutlichkeit niedergeschrieben und weitererzählt haben.  
Potter besiegte Voldemort.  
Das glückliche Happy End also.  
Zumindest für ihn.  
Doch was war mit mir? Wie sollte es mit mir weiter gehen?  
Ich hatte zwar einen echt guten Abschluss gemacht, doch was sollte er mir groß nützen?  
In einer Welt in der der Name Parkinson ungefähr so viel bedeutete wie der Name John Smith in der Muggelwelt? Rein gar nichts. Das war mir von vornherein klar. Eigentlich wusste ich schon bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, dass ich mit diesem Namen nicht wirklich etwas erreichen konnte.  
Und nach Voldemorts Fall und meinem Versuch Potter an diesen zu verraten war es mit guten Karriereaussichten nicht wirklich gut um meine Person bestellt.  
Somit war es irgendwie eine Erleichterung für mich als Draco mir anbot für die erste Zeit nach der Schule bei ihm und seiner Familie zu leben.  
Und dieses Mal nahm ich an.  
Was während meines 7. Schuljahres alles geschah war nicht mehr als eine Zusammenstellung von Krieg, Verzweiflung und Verrat.  
Und auch wenn ich mich am Ende wie eine Verräterin verhalten habe, so wusste ich dennoch dass zumindest Draco mir eines Tages vergeben würde. Und so war es dann ja auch.  
Während des gesamten Jahres zeichnete es sich bereits ab, dass der Krieg zwischen Potter und Voldemort bald seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde.  
Die finale Schlacht fand dann in Hogwarts statt und Potter besiegte den Dunklen Lord. Wie hätte es am Ende auch anders sein sollen? Das Gute siegt doch letztendlich immer über das Böse. Auch in diesem Fall.  
Während ich bereits vorher von McGonagall vom Schulgelände verwiesen wurde folgte Draco erst am nächsten Morgen nachdem alles vorbei war.  
Vielleicht wollte ich Potter auch nur verraten weil ich zu viel Angst hatte selbst zu kämpfen.  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache dass meine Kräfte während des gesamten Schuljahres mehr als angeschlagen waren und ich zwischendurch gegen den ein oder anderen Schwächeanfall ankämpfen musste, hätte ich im Falle eines echten Kampfes vermutlich den Kürzeren gezogen und wäre gefallen.  
Und das war nicht die Art auf die ich gehen wollte.  
Meine Mutter hatte diese Welt durch den Freitod verlassen, da wollte ich nicht durch Mord folgen.  
Ich war einfach noch nicht bereit zu gehen. Ich hatte einfach noch zu viel vor. Zu viele Pläne.  
Zwar wusste ich noch nicht, was nach der Schule aus mir werden sollte, doch war mir von Anfang an klar, dass mein Leben nicht so weiter gehen sollte.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr zurück. Nicht in diese Hölle. Nicht zu ihm!  
Nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte und das Schuljahr vorbei war folgte ich Draco zu sich nach Hause.

Dort war es zwar nicht viel "lebendiger" als bei mir zuhause, aber wenigstens musste ich nicht fürchten dort wieder einem Martyrium der Gewalt ausgesetzt zu sein.  
Auch wenn Dracos Eltern in der Zaubererwelt nicht gerade als die Besten und Nettesten Menschen galten, zu mir waren sie immer fair. Sie ließen mich in ihrem Haus wohnen ohne Fragen zu stellen oder mir ein Ultimatum zu stellen wann ich wieder zu verschwinden hatte.  
Ich würde mal behaupten dass man dieses Verhalten durchaus als _**"Nett"**_ bezeichnen konnte.  
Doch wie es weitergehen sollte wusste ich auch nach einer Woche im Hause Malfoy nicht.  
Draco sagte zwar, dass er versuchen würde, eine Arbeit zu finden und dass ich dasselbe ebenfalls tun sollte, aber ich bezweifelte ehrlich gesagt, dass mich in meiner derzeitigen Position nicht mal ein Straßenverkäufer in der Muggelwelt eingestellt hätte.  
Dennoch versuchten wir es in verschiedenen magischen Einrichtungen. Aber es tat sich nicht viel. Es kamen kaum Reaktionen und wenn waren es möglichst höfliche und freundlich formulierte Absagen.

Ich war deprimiert. Aber etwas ändern konnte ich einfach nicht. Ich hatte zu viele Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht. Und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass mir jemals alle verziehen werden können.  
Mein körperlicher Zustand verbesserte sich zwar täglich, aber mein seelischer dagegen schwand von Tag zu Tag mehr, bis er schließlich zu einem winzigen Häufchen Elend zusammengeschmolzen war. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte und befand mich in einem derart desolaten Zustand dass Draco mich schon im St. Mungos abliefern lassen wollte.  
Ich fühlte nichts. Gar nichts.  
Mein Vater hatte in der Vergangenheit dafür gesorgt dass meine Gefühle nach und nach abgestorben sind. Ich war einfach wie tot.  
An manchen Tagen wollte ich nicht mal mein Bett verlassen.  
Ich stürzte in ein tiefes Loch. Es gab nichts mehr worauf ich in Zukunft zurückgreifen konnte. Nichts was mich aus meiner stetig ansteigenden Lethargie herausholen könnte.  
Und so vergingen bald drei Monate in denen sich nichts tat.

Erst im Herbst kam Draco mit einer Idee.  
Zuerst lachte ich ihn aus weil ich seinen Plan einfach als lächerlich empfand. Aber nachdem ich länger darüber nachdachte kam mir diese Idee gar nicht mehr so dumm vor.  
Er hatte vorgeschlagen dass wir einfach fortgehen sollten.  
Einfach verschwinden und die Welt sehen, so wie sie war. Ohne den Krieg. Ohne die Verzweiflung. Ohne den Schmerz.  
Es dauerte nicht so lange wie ich dachte und ich hatte mich aus meiner Lethargie befreit.  
In weniger als 24 Stunden hatten wir all unsere Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt und waren bereit zu verschwinden. Bereit alles hinter uns zu lassen.  
Seinen Eltern erzählten wir wohlweislich nichts von unserem Vorhaben.  
Sie erfuhren erst davon als wir längst verschwunden waren.  
Wir hatten geglaubt dass sie uns vermutlich ziemlich schnell finden würden umso überraschter waren wir dass sie nicht mal Anstalten machten nach uns zu suchen.  
Vielleicht haben sie ja verstanden dass es ohnehin keinen Sinn gemacht hätte uns zu suchen. Wir wären nicht zurückgekehrt. Oder ich zumindest nicht.  
Denn für mich gab es einfach nichts mehr was mich noch halten würde.  
Meine Mutter war tot und mein Vater war auf dem Besten Wege genauso zu enden wie sie. Also warum sollte ich auch zurückgehen? In eine Welt voller Trauer, Wut, Hass, Gewalt und Einsamkeit? Damit ich zu guter Letzt genauso endete wie meine Eltern? Tot, oder dahinsiechend?  
Nein! Das war nie der Plan, den ich für mich hatte.  
Zwar war Dracos Plan auch nicht das was ich mir für mich gewünscht hatte, aber wenigstens war ich nicht alleine.  
Und solange Draco an meiner Seite stehen würde, wusste ich, dass ich es auch niemals sein werde.  
Allein.  
Zwar ist meine Zukunft genauso ungewiss wie das heutige Abendessen, aber schlimmer als meine Vergangenheit kann sie auf keinen Fall werden. Und das ist doch schon was. Nicht viel mehr als ein Silberstreif am Horizont, aber wenigstens einen Horizont den ich in Freiheit genießen kann.  
Mehr als ich in der Vergangenheit hatte.  
Ich bin frei.  
Nach all den Jahren!

Für die meisten werde ich immer Pansy Parkinson die grausame Slytherin-Prinzessin bleiben die ich ihnen seit jeher vorgespielt habe. Aber für Draco werde ich immer die Frau sein die, ein Martyrium des Hasses über Jahre hinweg ertragen hatte ohne sich jemals darüber zu beschweren oder mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ein starkes Mädchen mit einem starken Willen. Auch wenn man mich vielleicht auch als feige bezeichnen möchte, weil ich nicht schon früher versucht habe aus dieser Hölle auszubrechen. Aber mein Leben hatte mir immer etwas bedeutet. Von Jahr zu Jahr zwar immer etwas weniger, aber immer genug um es nicht zu wagen meinen Vater zu verlassen da dies meinen sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte. Und diesen wollte ich nun wirklich nicht riskieren. Wie gesagt, dafür hat mir mein eigenes Leben dann doch zu viel bedeutet.

Wer ich damals war, weiß kaum noch einer. Wer ich hingegen jetzt bin, das weiß jeder zudem ich noch Kontakt habe.  
Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin und Überlebende.  
Überlebende des Krieges.  
Überlebende des Kampfes.  
Überlebende ihres eigenen Lebens.  
Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin und Überlebende 7 harter Jahre.  
Jahre voller Terror, Hass und Gewalt.  
Jahre voller Trauer und Verzweiflung.  
Jahre voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft.  
Ich bin Pansy Parkinson. Schon immer gewesen. Und werde es immer bleiben.

Wie es weitergehen wird?  
Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß dass ich nie mehr in diese Hölle zurückkehren werde.  
Nicht nach diesen 7 Jahren.

7 Jahre ohne Hoffnung, ohne Liebe, ohne Zukunft.  
7 Jahre voller Schmerz, Leid, Trauer.  
7 Jahre in denen ich eines gelernt habe.  
Man muss stark sein um in dieser Welt überleben zu können, auch wenn andere dich feige nennen weil du manchen Herausforderungen nicht mit erhobenem Haupt entgegentrittst.  
Zumindest soweit es mich betrifft.

Falls sich jetzt einer fragt warum gerade ein Mensch wie ich ihre Lebensgeschichte aufschreibt, der sollte sie zuerst gelesen haben bevor er über mich urteilt. Denn erst dann kann man verstehen warum ich bin wer ich bin und was mich zu dem gemacht hat.  
Alles was ich, Pansy Parkinson nun verkörpere ist das Werk von 7 Jahren schrecklichster Dinge. Wie es nun weiter geht bleibt ungewiss. Aber das ist die Zukunft ja immer. Es gibt nur zwei Dinge die mich in diese Zukunft begleiten werden. Eines davon ist Draco.  
Es ist keine normale Liebe die uns beiden miteinander verbindet. Es ist eine Liebe die stärker ist alles viele anderen auf dieser Welt. Denn wir haben in diesen 7 Jahren mehr durchgemacht als viele andere, normalen, Paare in 50 Jahren nicht durchmachen müssen. Und dennoch haben wir uns gefunden. Wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise, auf einer anderen Ebene der Gefühle. Vielleicht ist dass auch der Grund dafür warum ich glaube, dass diese Beziehung eher halten wird, als so manch andere. Vielleicht bin ich nach all dem Terror den ich erlitten habe aber auch nur weich geworden, weil ich nach allem was ich überlebt und überstanden habe, tatsächlich an so etwas wie Glück glaube.  
Und das zweite...nun ja, das sind die 7 Jahre an sich.  
Sie haben mich geprägt. Und sie werden mich auch mein weiteres Leben begleiten. Sie werden mich tagtäglich daran erinnern was ich alles niemals wieder erleben möchte. Sie werden mich an die Situation erinnern in die ich niemals wieder zurück möchte. Nie mehr! Ich will sie nie wieder erleben. Diese Zeit.

**Diese 7 Jahre.**

**Ende**

_So, das war's. Wenn's euch gefallen hat würde ich mich über eine kleine Review freuen.  
Wenn nicht, auch über Kritik freue ich mich sehr.  
Luna =)_


End file.
